


Lola's Wild Ride

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Drinking, Ennilux Corporation, F/M, Flirting, General Talbot, Hair Dyeing, Haircuts, Implied Sexual Content, Inhumans (Marvel), Kissing, Lola as a metaphor, Skye gets to drive Lola, Undercover, domesticity is Coulson's downfall, wild speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Lola feels on tumblr, and little touches of the film Something Wild.  Lola as a metaphor for Coulson.  And Skye going away to train and returning a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lola's Wild Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazel75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel75/gifts), [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



Coulson scowled at her, staring across the way at her blonde hair, the oversized sunglasses.

This was _not_ the Skye he remembered.

"Are you going to tell me what's really going on?" he asked, frustration climbing in his voice.

They both ducked in their seats as shots were fired.

"I'm having a mid-life crisis, okay?" she replied, joking, gas pedal to the floor as she punched it.

"Who are these guys?" he yelled, looking at her wide-eyed, as he pulled his piece out from his belt and turned in his seat to return fire.

The black, unmarked car swerved in and out of traffic, attempting to gain on them as honking horns blared out.

"I just got her patched up" he whined, holding tight to Lola's door as Skye swerved off the nearest freeway exit and peeled around the nearest corner, charging down an alley.

"Is this too exciting for you, _Mr. Director_?" she asked, eyes ahead, focused.

"Put it in reverse," he ordered, counting the timing in his head, confident on the call he was making.

"What?!"

"Put it in reverse!" he yelled at her, as the black car appeared at the end of the alley, screeching to a halt to block their path.

Skye slammed on the brakes as Coulson pressed against the dash to keep himself from being thrown forward.

"Let's go vertical," she said, turning to him, popping open the red switch on the shift panel.

He turned and saw another black car block the way they'd come in.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

" _Fine,_ " he said, shrugging petulantly.

"Let's hope we don't end up on the news."

 

***

 

FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO

He'd agreed to meet Talbot in a neutral location.

Talbot remarked, over the phone, that it wasn't really neutral and said SHIELD had shot up the place awhile back and gotten LAPD involved, but he wasn't  keeping score or anything.

_Why did he pick this place?_

Insisting on it anyway, Coulson hung up, parking a few blocks away and headed on foot towards the diner.

"Hey there, handsome."

Glancing over slowly, he saw a blonde woman roll up to him in a red car.

Stopping in his tracks, he just stared at her, mouth wide open.

"Don't tell me you haven't missed me," she said, idling the car while he tried to pull himself together.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," she remarked. "Want to hop in?"

"No," he replied, starting to walk again, knotting his eyebrows as he took out his phone.

"It's a setup," she said politely, rolling the car forward with him. "But, feel free to step right in it."

"Fine," he said, walking towards the car and swinging the door open to get in.

He glanced around at the interior. Same Lola. Except for the hula girl perched on the dashboard. He glared at it and stole a look back at her as Skye raised her eyebrows and gave him a thin smile.

" _Explain_."

"Talbot was about to sell you out," she said, looking in the rearview mirror.

"For what...?" he asked. He almost said her name, but couldn't bring himself to at the moment.

"He's found someone else with deep pockets," she said. "Someone that wants SHIELD out of the way."

She adjusted the side mirror, leaning slightly.

" _Who_?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Them," she said, eyeing the black sedan that had slid into view.

 

  
***

 

NOW

"Is that a wig?" he asked, when they'd shut Lola's doors and Skye fished her motel room key out of her purse.

Coulson followed her, watching her move, the tight black dress and the ankle boots, as she went to Lola's trunk and popped it, pulling the camouflage cover over her as he helped.

She pushed a button and the refraction tech did its work.  Lola seemed to vanish into thin air in the parking lot.

Then she moved to unlock the door to the seedy room in the seedy motel and flung it open as she walked in and set her purse down on the bed before sliding the pad out.

" _No_ , it's not a wig," she said, sliding the glasses on top of her head, getting to work on the tablet.

" _Skye_ ," he said, shutting his eyes briefly as he said her name. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Of course," she said, looking up at him. "I just daringly rescued you, though," she said, as he silently stared back at her. "You're welcome."

He shifted his weight to one hip and crossed his arms.

"I haven't heard from you in over a month," he finally said, launching into her, watching her work and ignore him. "You _agreed_   to check in with us. You haven't been using the drop points..."

"When did you revert to company man?" she said, annoyed, standing up off the bed, and walking to him, getting in his space. "Don't you think I would've contacted you if it was safe? If I could?!"

He softened a bit and looked her over. The heavy eye makeup, the hardened expression. She was playing a part.

"You're right," he conceded.

"Missed you, too, _Phil_ ," she said, tossing her pad on the bed and stripping off her leather jacket.

She caught him watching her, slowed down her movements as she stared back. "What?"

"I'm glad you're okay," he answered.

Nodding, she tossed her jacket onto the desk.

"Ennilux Corporation wants to cross SHIELD off," she said. "They're connected to the group...the people...that I was training with."

"So you went undercover, dropped off the grid," he said.

"Yeah," she answered, throwing a hand up at him. "They've been trying to track me."

"Driving Lola probably didn't help," he said, gesturing back towards the door.

"I know," she said, smiling reluctantly. "But, it's Lola. I couldn't give her up."

He started to get lost in her dark eyes and shook himself loose.

"We should keep moving," he said, sounding very professional. "Head back to the base."

"When it's dark," she sighed, slipping off her boots, then moving toward the television and picking up the remote, switching it on.

"Let's see if we ended up on the news."

 

***

 

"Blonde, huh?" he said, sitting on the bed next to her, using his chopsticks on the Chinese takeout.

"Yeah," she said. "It's totally Debbie Harry."

Coulson smiled to himself but said nothing.

"Don't think I can pull it off?" she asked, stretching out her legs on the bed as the t.v. played in the background.

"There's probably very few things you couldn't pull off, if you set your mind to it."

He watched her wiggle her toes in appreciation. "Thanks."

It was almost impossible for his eyes to not trace up the length of her legs.

His met hers and he swallowed for a second.

"What's that about?" she asked, clearly determined to make him feel uncomfortable.

" _Talbot_ ," he lied. "I thought we were past this with him."

"Talbot," she repeated, narrowing her eyes at him for a moment. "These people are serious, Coulson. They have a lot of manpower. And tech."

"You can run the debrief when we're back at the base," he said, taking another mouthful of chow mein, as he mulled it over. "That was quite a risk you took, then."

"Couldn't let my favorite secret agent man get shot up," she said, poking around at her food with her chopsticks.

"Thanks," he replied, smiling at her.

A bang on the door made them both jump to their feet as Coulson reached for his sidearm and Skye motioned for him to stand down.

He raised his eyebrows at her, then did as she asked, as she picked up her gun and approached the door.

"Yeah?" she said, sounding a little tough.

"Delivery for Pablo Jimenez," came the voice at the door.

Skye looked over at Coulson and grinned then swung the door open.

 

***

 

"Lola's a dead giveaway," he said. "I don't see how me changing out of my suit..."

"You don't look like the Director of anything now," she said, biting her lower lip.

He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and a pair of sneakers, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"You mean, by dressing like someone half my age?" he winced.

"Let's find a payphone," she said. "You can call May."

The cellphone was no good, she had explained. They probably obtained the frequency when he'd called Talbot. It might give them something traceable back to the base if he used it again.

"I'm just playing it safe," she said, slipping her boots back on, and picking up her purse.

"Understood," he said, putting his wallet into the jeans pocket (rather tight fit) and slipping his watch back on.

"Besides," she said. "You can pull it off."

He shook his head as she opened the front door and they left the motel on foot.

It was just getting dark and the sun was setting low on the horizon.

"Nice night," she said, breaking the silence as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Deja vu," he said, putting his hands in his pockets as much as he could manage, venturing a glance over at her.

"Huh," she said, thinking back. "Yeah, those were _crazy_ and somehow _much simpler_   times."

"Do you," he started then stopped himself. He stood in place on the pavement, taking in a breath. "Let's call in and then, you want to grab a drink?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. "This sort of thing doesn't happen very often."

"What sort of thing?" she asked.

" _Normal_?" he answered.

"That seems very...un-Coulson-ish of you," she replied slowly. "Ennilux is looking for us."

"You're right," he agreed, looking away.

"But, what the hell?" she smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "Live a little, right?"

 

***

 

"Talbot," Coulson said into the phone. "Have Koenig change all the frequencies, ASAP. They're trying to track us. Yeah, it was Skye. She says she's sorry if she upset you," Coulson said. "And that you're an awesome S.O. who taught her everything she knows."

He smiled over at Skye rolling her eyes at him, watching.

"You're right," he continued. "Skye _did not_ actually say that."

A moment later, he handed the receiver over to her.

Skye put it to her ear as he watched. "Thanks," she said into it, smiling. "Promise. I'll make sure to keep him in line," she nodded over at Coulson. "He's only tried something stupid at least twice."

She started laughing as Coulson went for the phone.

"It's good to hear your voice, too, May," she said, seriously, putting a hand up to stop him. "See you soon."

Turning her back to him, she hung it up, looking him over.

"May told me..."

"I know what she said," Coulson sighed, putting his hand against the small of Skye's back to guide them down the street. "You know this area?" he asked.

"Not really," she said. "I picked it because people around here don't ask questions."

"Still want to get that drink?" he asked, looking around.

"Sure," she answered, pointing across the street at a very dive looking bar. "There?"

He gestured for her to go ahead of him as they crossed the street and entered the bar, with its graffited walls and a selection of cheap beer, a broken-down jukebox with a few tables and chairs.

They sat down at the end of the bar where they could see entrance and the entire space as the bartender came up to them and took their orders.

"What did they teach you?" he asked, leaning his elbow against the bar, turned towards her.

"Mostly about how my...abilities...work," she said, lowering her voice, as the bartender returned with the bottles.

Coulson reached for his wallet, as she opened up her purse. "I've got this," she said. He smirked at her. "Don't ruin my daring rescue," she said,  taking out money and paying in cash.

She settled back down into her seat and continued. "Anyway, what triggers them. That sort of thing."

"Which is?" he asked, taking a long draw off his beer.

"Emotions," she said, her eyes flickering up at his. "Strong ones."

He pressed his tongue against his teeth and didn't push the questioning further.

"Can't wait to see what you can do," he said, briefly smiling at her.

"What time is it?" she said, brushing her fingers against his wrist to look at his watch.

"It's still early," he said with a smirk, relaxing into his seat.

 

***

 

"Something's wrong," she said, eyes glancing across the street as they neared the motel.

He noticed the lack of cars in the parking lot as well, one of the streetlights was out nearby.

"They found us," he said, taking her hand and turning with her as they headed back the way they came.

"Anything in the room you'll miss?"

"It was one of my favorite suits," he said, as they walked towards the bar and he noticed the bus pulling up to the stop.

"Come on," he said, pulling her after him as he flagged down the bus and they jumped on as he pulled out some cash.

They strode towards the back, it wasn't too crowded and he looked at the path the line would take as they sat down.

"Let's get to the train station," he said.

"They'll be looking there, don't you think?" she asked, as the bus continued down the street.

"They'll be looking everywhere," he said, turning his back to the window. "Kiss me."

" _What_?"

"Check out the scene, but kiss me while you're doing it," he said, waving her towards him quickly.

She pressed her lips against his and kept her eyes open, looking at the motel as they drove by.

When they were a bit further along, she pulled back and look at his mouth covered in her lipstick.

It elicited a chuckle.

"What?" he asked.

She put her finger against his lower lip, tried to wipe the lipstick away. "Not your color."

"No, _what did you see_?"

" _Oh_ ," she said, totally distracted. "The door was open, looked like someone had been inside for sure. Seemed like Lola was still undiscovered."

"We'll have to come back for her later," he said, thinking things over. "When we get downtown, we can take another bus line," he said. "There's a safehouse in the Valley."

He looked over her, his fingers threading a piece of her blonde hair.

"This isn't your color anymore," he said. "Sorry."

 

***

 

"I did my best."

The scissors were set on the counter, as she stared back at herself with a brown, very short, rather choppy, bob.

"It's fine," she replied, messing with her bangs for a moment, her face washed and all the traces of makeup now gone.

There was an empty dye bottle and some messy towels at the other end of the sink.

She walked out of the bathroom and to the table in the living area, looked over the weapons arranged on the counter.

"Quite the stockpile you've got here."

"Along with passports," he said, following after her with a towel, wiping at the dye on his fingers. "And cash."

"I can get that off," she said, walking past him back into the bathroom.

"It's fine," he said.

She came back with some toothpaste on the end of her fingers and rubbed it over his stained skin.

"It's just a trick I picked up," she said. "I had this one mom that was obsessed with coloring her hair. Clairol Honey Gold."

As her fingers moved over his, he couldn't help but think back to minutes before, her bent under the tub faucet, warm water as his fingers brushed over her scalp, along the nape of her neck as he rinsed the dye away.

"You just wash it off now," she said, releasing him. "Should do the trick."

When he came back in, she was wandering around the room, looking at objects and opening and closing doors.

"Now what?"

"We stay here for the night," he answered. "Make our move in the morning."

She stopped next to the single queen bed looming in the middle of the room like an accusation. Her hand pulled on the drawer of the nightstand and she drew out a pair of handcuffs, dangled them from her fingers.

"Is this one of your moves?" she asked, with a mock huff.

Coulson reached forward and yanked the cuffs out of her hands.

"Those _aren't_ mine," he said.

Skye tried not to smile. "Not into a little restraint?"

He raised his eyebrows at her, tried not to appear shocked. " _Classified_."

Skye laughed at him as he shook his head and put the handcuffs onto the tabletop with the weapons.

"Still classified, after all this time," she teased, smiling as she stepped around him to get to her bag.

His eyes followed her with a questioning gaze.

 

***

 

He turned over when the morning light hit his eyes and first saw the empty spot next to him on the bed, the indention there, then searched and found Skye standing next to the window, looking out.

Still wearing the large t-shirt she'd found in one of the bottom drawers nearby, holding a cup of coffee in her hand.

Moaning and stretching a little, it got her attention and she turned towards him and crossed the room.

"Morning," she said. Putting down her coffee cup on the kitchenette counter, before pouring him a cup as he rubbed his face and sat up in bed, grabbing his watch to check the time.

"You let me sleep in," he said sleepily, as she sat down on the edge of the bed next to him and handed him the cup.

It felt nice and warm in his hands, and he took a big sip before looking up at her.

"Thanks."

"Thought you could use the sleep," she said. "I know we're hiding out and all, but, _normal_ , right?"

"Yeah," he said, and as she stood up, he reached out and grabbed at her wrist. "Come back."

"I'm just going to get my coffee, Coulson," she chided, but there was amusement beneath it.

What she did was get her coffee, then grab her tablet, and crawled back into her side of the bed next to him, propping the pillows up under her.

He leaned over towards her and drank his coffee, looking over her shoulder at her checking the pad; message boards and police scanner feeds scrolled by.

"What's that?" he asked, trying to tap on the pad to get to an image he'd seen flash in the background.

" _Stop_ ," she said, shrugging him away.

"Was that a picture of me?" he asked, turning eagerly to put his mug down on the nightstand.

"I went away, Coulson," she said, pulling the tablet away from his hands. "I have pictures of lots of things."

He went for it again and she moved her hand with the coffee in it away. " _Stop_ , you're going to make me spill."

"Put it down," he said, like it was an order.

She gave him a challenging look and he reached across her and took it out of her hand and set it down on the table on her side.

"Down," he repeated, observing her huge brown eyes staring up at him defiantly, and he leaned in and kissed her in reply, brushing his thumb across her face, tasting the coffee still in her mouth.

Pushing the pad to the side, she rose up on her arms and kissed him back, gripping the back of his neck, deepening the kiss as he went to his knees on the bed, drawing her up with him.

There was only a brief hesitation, then she pulled at the bottom of the t-shirt she was wearing and tossed it up over her head.

Then she was kissing him, feeling his hands on the bare skin of her back, his fingers trailing gently along her ribcage, upward, to cup the side of her breast, as his tongue flooded her mouth.

He tasted like the coffee she'd made them.

 

***

 

"I like the way you think," he said, looking over at her as she checked her handgun.

They were a block away from the motel, ready to take back Lola.

"Is this because I had morning sex with you?" she huffed, raising her eyebrows at him.

"No, but, that was a _fantastic_ idea," he smirked. "I meant this plan."

She swung her purse over her shoulder.

" _Morning sex_...," he mulled it over.

"What about it?"

"As opposed to 'afternoon sex' or just 'sex'," he said. "It implies the possibility of more sex to be had."

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yep," he said, as they headed through the opening in the fence and covered each other as they made their way towards the front of the motel.

"Looks clear," he said. "Let's get her."

Skye reached into her purse and took out the keys, pushed the button as the camo cover on Lola reappeared.

They reached her, on edge by the quiet that surrounded them.  It was possible the incident the night before had scared all the usual regulars off.

" _Baby_ ," Skye said, running her hands over Lola's bodywork as she gently pulled the cover off.

"Hmm," Coulson said, appreciatively, as he took the cover from her and folded it quickly to put it in the trunk.

"Try to keep your focus on the mission, sir."

"You're running the show," Coulson said, scanning the perimeter again, before hopping over the door into the passenger seat.

Skye started Lola up and pulled out of the parking lot, as they tucked their weapons out of sight.

"Are they on us yet?" Coulson said, looking at his side mirror.

"Not just... _there we are_ ," Skye said, looking back a few blocks at the black sedan turning the corner.

She pushed the pedal to the floor as they zoomed down the street back towards the freeway.

 

***

 

"Darling, _what_ are you wearing?" Hunter said, watching Skye stare back at him, hand on one hip, in the lab on the Bus.

"This is my daring rescue outfit," she deadpanned, tapping her boot on the floor. "What? Don't like it?"

"Who wouldn't like it?" Hunter said, looking over at Coulson with a wicked grin, giving him and up and down glance at his t-shirt and jeans.

"That was some nice flying," May said, raising her chin at Skye.

She had almost had a heart attack maneuvering Lola into the Bus' hangar mid-air, while May laid out fire from their turret gun towards the vehicles on the ground.

"Thanks for the cover," Skye said. "Hopefully these people got a taste of who they're messing with."

"Debrief in 30 minutes," Coulson said, looking them over. "Skye has a lot to get us up to speed on."

They nodded and Coulson headed off with May as Hunter stood in the hangar, arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

"You've changed," he said.

"Had to," she replied, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket.

"All this, to get Coulson?" Hunter said slowly.

"Like I told you," she said, walking towards the stairs. "SHIELD's my home."

"The hair suits you," he said, looking up at her as her feet landed on the stairs.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"The Director is positively glowing," he announced, when she reached the top.  

Skye rolled her eyes and shoved the door open.

"Suits you, too," Hunter muttered.

 

***

 

"We're up against a lot," he said, standing in his office after the debrief. His jacket was off, and his sleeves were rolled up.

"I know," Skye said, standing across from him, seeing him sitting at the edge of his desk. "In some ways, I feel like I brought this on all of you."

"No," he said, getting to his feet. "It's our job. And, the temple was my idea."

"TAHITI, the GH-325, all of it. It's like we were always connected," she said, watching him draw closer to her.

"Still," he said, hands brushing against her hips. "Connected."

He let go and walked to the wall, pushed the com panel. "May, how long until wheels on the ground?"

"About an hour and ten," came the reply.

"Thanks," he said, punching the off button.

Turning back towards Skye, he walked by her. "I'm thinking of getting out of these clothes," he said, and smacked her on the rear, heading into the private quarters on the other side of his office.

"Is that your way of asking for help?" she said, following after him.

"You _did_ get me into them," he said, turning towards her and pushing her up against the closed door.

She groaned when he pressed his lips against hers, sliding his hand down along her thigh and pushing his fingers up beneath the bottom of her dress.

"Didn't you, _Skye_?"

Biting his lower lip, he hiked her legs up around him and thrust himself against her, moaning into her mouth as she pushed her tongue against his, then across his lower lip, sucking at it.

Her fingers pulled up the sides, at the bottom of his t-shirt, as she ran her nail tips over his stomach along the trail of hair, feeling his contours along the way.

"Mmm, _baby_ ," she said, smiling at his enraptured expression.

She tugged the rest of the shirt over his head.


End file.
